kakashi x sakura
by addixony
Summary: fanfic kakashi x sakura, (que envidia me da)


**¡hola! esta historia la lei hace tiempo y me encanto, la voy a publicar con algunas modificaciones (minimas).**

**¡espero que os guste!**

**UNA PROMESA DIFICIL DE CUMPLIR**

**capitulo 1**

era una fria mañana, el reloj como de costumbre no sono, pero un grito de su madre logra hacer despertar a la joven.

señora haruno: ¡sakura! llegaras tarde a tu primer dia de clases, y es tu ultimo año

la joven con dificultad para mirar, empieza a reaccionar tratando de salir del profundo sueño interrumpido por su madre.

sakura: ya voy (decia ella todavia mas dormida que despierta)

ve el reloj y pega un grito al darse cuenta de la hora que era y lo atrasada que estaba. se viste rapidamente y baja las escaleras corriendo saludando a su madre, ella la mira con cara de enfado diciendole "que niña mas irresponsable, si tu padre estuviera qui te aseguro que serias la primera en levantarse, como lo hacias años atras".

sakura decia en su mente "ya va a empezar a regañarme y a sacarme en cara lo cambiada que estoy desde la muerte de mi padre, ¡que lata! siempre con el mismo tema"

la joven sin seguir la discusion con su madre toma sus cosas y se marcha a clase, seguro que alli se olvidaria de los problemas al ver a su amado sasuke. llegando al colegio se encuentra con su su amigo naruto, que a pesar de ser un pesado era una buena persona y un gran compañero aunque el queria una cosa que ella jamas le podria dar, ya que su corazon se lo habia robado sasuke, su principe azul que a pesar de que su amor no fuese correspondido ella no se daria por vencida.

naruto: hola sakura-chan ¿como estas? (le preguntaba su rubio amigo)

sakura: muy bien naruto, con algo de sueño aun, pero bien, ¿y tu? ¿como has estado? (contestaba ella sin darle mucha importancia a su amigo que la miraba con mucho detenimiento mientras ella solo se dedicaba a buscar a una persona, esa persona que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos.

naruto: bien, ¿pasa algo sakura-chan?

sakura: na-nada naruto (comenzo a titubear cuando vio a su amado entre las demas chicas que le seguian el paso. a pesar de que era un chico muy serio y callado era el mas popular del colegio; ya en la sala de clases todos comenzaban a ocupar sus asientos, pero la mayoria de chicas se peleaban el puesto al lado de sasuke, pero mientras ellas peleaban sakura aprovecho el momento y ocupo el puesto, lo que dejo a las demas chicas muy enojadas y decepcionadas.

sakura: buenos dias sasuke-kun ¿como has estado? ¿que tal las vacaciones? (preguntaba ella muy emocionada y ruborizada por completo, ni ella lo podia creer,estaba sentada a su lado.

sasuke: ¿que tiene de bueno este dia? (decia el sin mirar a la joven que en ese momento se sentia morir por el desprecio de su amado)

sakura: esto...olvidalo (dijo ella casi en un susurro inaudibe siendo interrumpido por el portazo que da un apuesto joven de cabellera plateada, muy alto que de seguro era su sensei.

kakashi: buenos dias, me presento, soy kakashi hatake y sere su nuevo sensei (todas las chicas miraban a su nuevo sensei de tal manera que no podian evitar que se les cayera la baba, pero el no le dio mucha importancia.

pasaron las semanas y todo se estaba convirtiendo en una tortuosa rutina para la pobre sakura. todos los dias trataba de arreglarse para cautivar a su amado y saludarle en las mañanas sin tener ni una respuesta por su parte, esto lo noto kakashi quien pensaba que como era posible que aquella chica no se diera por vencida y como aquel tonto no le daba una oportunidad, pensandolo bien ella ya no era una niña, su cuerpo era el de una mujer, tenia sus caderas muy definidas y sus atributos bien marcados por las ropa ajustada que siempre traia "¡pero como! como estoy pensando en esas cosas, esto es imperdonable"(pensaba el) seguia sumerjido en sus pensamientos pensamientos hasta que naruto lo saco de ellos.

naruto: kakashi sensei ¿le sucede algo? ¿cuando empezaremos la clase? todos lo estamos esperando (le preguntaba el joven con curiosidad por la forma en la que el sensei cambiaba las expresiones de su rostro sin motivo alguno)

kakashi: lo siento, empezaremos enseguida (el se maldecia por haber dejado que sus pensamientos le alejasen de sus obligaciones)

sin notarlo sakura estaba sumerjida en sus pensamientos, se armo de valor para formular la pregunta que le queria hacer a su compañero de asiento.

sakura: esto...sasuke-kun (le decia jugando con sus dedos muy timidamente mientras el le dirijia una mirada sin expresion alguna)

sasuke: ¿que quieres? (la respondio casi en un gruñido, lo que hizo que la joven se atemorizase de seguir con la pregunta)

sakura:...¿te iras solo a tu casa? es decir, por si querias que nos fueramos juntos

sasuke no le presto mucha atencion, su mirada estaba clavada en la de naruto, quien escucho la peticion de sakura, lo cual no le agrado mucho. sasuke pensaba que si la decia que si molestaria a naruto lo cual le agradaba ya que despues de todo era su rival por naturaleza.

sasuke: bueno me encantaria que me acompañases (dijo el sin dejar de mirar a naruto quien en ese momento solo queria matarlo)

mientras ellos seguian matandose con la mirada, sakura seguía procesando la respuesta sin creerlo aun, pero nadie se percato de que esta conversación llego a oídos de kakashi, quien no tenia un buen presentimiento al ver la cara de sasuke al darle la respuesta a sakura.

kakashi: este no se trae nada bueno entre manos (pensaba para si)

Ya sonaba el timbre que daba termino a las clases y a la semana, sakura aun ruborizada por la respuesta de su amado, sintió que el resto de el día antes del sonido del timbre fueron eternos minutos que no transcurrían nunca. Ella guardaba sus cosas apresuradamente sin notar la mirada llena de pena de naruto que se marcho rápidamente, el no quería verla saliendo con ese maldito al que odiaba tanto.

sasuke: ¿estas lista sakura? (preguntaba el mirando a naruto que lo unico que podia hacer era mirar con lastima a sakura, quien estaba ruborizada, haciendo sentir a sasuke conforme al ver que habia consegido lo que queria.

sakura: si, vamonos (pensando "no me lo puedo creer")

-sasuke: tómame del brazo (ella obedecia sin entender que provoco el cambio de actitud de su amado, pero no se detendría a preguntar solo tenia que disfrutarlo, pasaron delante de naruto que no alcanzo a huir del lugar siendo retrasado por hinata quien le pasaba unos apuntes que le faltaban, naruto vio a la pareja pasar y un extraño dolor en el pecho lo estremeció)

Ya afuera del instituto, Sasuke mira a sakura muy molesto

sasuke: ¡suéltame! (diciendo esto retira su brazo muy bruscamente haciendo que sakura se asuste)

sakura: lo...Lo siento sasuke-kun, es que yo pensaba que tu…(no era capaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos, se sentía como una estúpida al dejarse llevar sin entender por que sasuke hacia eso)

sasuke: para, no sigas hablando eres irritante, te iré a dejar al centro para que tomes un auto bus a tu casa para yo irme a la mía, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo (le decía esto con un tono seco, al escuchar el comienzo de los sollozos de la muchacha su mirada penetrante le hizo saber que el no la quería escuchar llorar, no estaba de buen humor se le notaba en la mirada)

Sasuke: ni siquiera lo pienses, no te quiero escuchar llorar, es molesto y muy irritante ya es bastante con tener que ir a dejarte al centro así que cállate ( dijo con un tono de voz muy agresivo)

sakura: lo siento sasuke-kun (ella estaba muy asustada desconocía al chico que ahora estaba a su lado)

el la agarra de un brazo y la hace seguirle llegando a un callejón muy angosto que ella nunca antes habia visto.

sasuke: este es un atajo para que lleguemos más rápido a la estación de autobuses, cuanto más rápido lleguemos antes me deshago de ti

Ella no sabia que hacer, estaba muy asustada además ese famoso atajo nunca antes lo había visto y una pregunta llegaba a su mente ¿Por qué?, ¿por que Sasuke la odiaba tanto?

sakura: ¿es seguro venir por aquí? Tengo un mal presentimiento (preguntaba ella mientras que unos tipos se acercaban a ellos)

Sakura: por que no nos vamos por otro camino, Sasuke por favor ( Sasuke no le presta mucha importancia y sigue caminando hasta que el encuentro con esos tipos es inminente)

Sakon: oye amiguito ¿no nos presentas a tu novia? (dice el sujeto mirando de los pies a la cabeza a sakura quien se esconde tras sasuke suplicándole que huyeran de alli agarrandole del brazo)

Kidōmaru: si amiguito es muy guapa, ¿Por qué no nos la prestas para jugar con ella un rato?- decía el otro tipo tratando de tocarla.

Jirōbō: oigan chicos ¿no creen que es mucha carne para tan poco gato? ( los demás hombres rompieron en risas)

Sakon: oye amiguito si no quieres salir herido, danos a la chica y vete de aquí (sakura pego un grito y se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a sasuke de ese modo se sentía más protegida. pero sasuke la tomo del brazo empujándola con fuerza, apartandola de su lado.

sasuke: no tengo tiempo que perder con unos idotas como ustedes hagan lo que quieran con ella, no me importa, además no es mi novia no tengo esos gustos y no me llames amiguito… adiós Sakura divierte. (Sakura se quedo mirando a sasuke atónita no lo podía creer sasuke, su sasuke, la había abandonado a su suerte, cada vez se iba alejando mas y mas. el primer tipo agarro a sakura de la muñeca apretándola muy fuerte.

Sakon: esto te va a gustar, ustedes que esperan lárguense vayan a vigilar que no venga nadie, tengo mucho que hacer con ella (los otros tipos lo miraron muy decepcionados, pero no pudieron protestar ya que el era su jefe y tenían que obedecer)

Jirōbō y Kidōmaru: de acuerdo... ( los dos se van alejando tirando mil maldiciones al aire contra Sakon, ellos también querían hacerle cosas a sakura, ya la encontrarían sola en otra ocasión)

Sakon: haber niña que escondes bajo esa polera tan apretada jajajaja ( tratando de sacarle esta)

Sakura daba resistencia y no paraba de llorar y pedir ayuda.

sakura: déjeme por lo que mas quiera, déjeme tranquila, no me haga nada por favor se lo suplico (pero el tipo saco un cuchillo amenazándola para que dejara de gritar, ya le había sacado la polera y le estaba bajando la falda, cortando su ropa interior y tocando sus pechos sin dejar debesarla el cuello.

sakura: ¡suélteme!¡deténgase!...Por favor (suplicaba sollozando, pero el tipo no la presto atención)

- Sakon: esto me va a gustar mas a mí que a ti (dijo el hombre ya con los pantalones bajados tratando de separarla las peirnas. seguía tocándola, pero un grito masculino lo detuvo.

-¿?: ¡déjala tranquila maldito bastardo! (el hombre que dijo eso quito al tipo de encima de Sakura pegándole unos golpes que el tipo no pudo esquivar empezó a dar puñaladas al aire y una de ellas dio al hombre que lo detuvo, siguio la pelea y el hombre siguio pegando hasta dejar inconciente al criminal. Sakura seguia sin saber de quien se trataba aun, pero ella estaba segura de quien era su salvador, ella estaba segura de que era sasuke.

-¿?: ¡déjala tranquila maldito bastardo!- el hombre que daba el grito sacó al sakon de encima de Sakura pegándole unos combos que el sakon no pudo esquivar empezó a dar puñaladas al aire y una de ellas pasa a llevar al hombre que lo detuvo, sigue la pelea y el hombre le sigue pegando y dejando inconciente al criminal. Sakura sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba aun, pero ella estaba segura de quien era su salvador, ella estaba segura de que era sasuke.

sakura: ¡sasuke volviste! sabia que no me dejarías sola frente a ellos, yo sabia que me rescatarías (abrazaba al hombre sin parar de llorar)

¿?: lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy sasuke (sakura muy extrañada recuerda que esa voz le es muy familiar, levanta la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar al hombre y su rostro palidece al darse cuenta de quien se trataba)

sakura: ka…kakashi-sensei ¿Pero, como?( preguntaba ella separando un poco su cuerpo de el)

al notar que sakura estaba desnuda, kakashi se dio el lujo de contemplarla un poco pensando "es verdad tu dejaste de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo".

sakura: sensei no se que hubiera hecho si usted no hubiese aparecido, gracias, muchas gracias (dije ella llorando y abrazándolo de nuevo)

al sentir el cuerpo de la joven sin nada de ropa, kakashi se empiezo a sentir un poco nervioso cubrio el cuerpo de la joven sacándose la chaqueta para sentir las manos de su sensei sobre sus hombros desnudos, un leve escalofrió recorrio su cuerpo y su ruborizacion fue notar esto kakashi le dio un beso en la frente y la tomo de la mano dirigiéndola a su auto, al besar la frente de la joven nota que esta estaba mas caliente de lo normal eso significaba que estaría con fiebre o algo similar, la miro por un momento, realmente ya era una mujer y con su chaqueta tapándola solo hasta un poco mas bajo de la cintura realmente se veía muy sexy, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

kakashi: ¿sakura te encuentras bien? ¿te alcanzo a hacer algo ese bastardo? Y sasuke ¿donde esta, por que no te cuido? ¡Lo voy a matar!( sakura miraba sorprendía a su sensei, lo ultimo que dijo lo pronuncio con tanto odio hacia sasuke)

ella no entendió por que el sabia que estaba con sasuke, pero de repente empezó a ver todo borroso y se desmayo en los brazos de su sensei, este reacciono de inmediato sujetandola y a cogiendola en brazos. Ya en su casa la acuesto en su cama quitándole su chaqueta cambiándola por una camisa más grande, recostándola en la cama y dejándola descansar. despues salio de la habitacion y fue a por su teléfono, buscando su cuaderno donde estaban los números de teléfonos de sus alumnos y encontrando el que buscaba.

kakashi: ¿hola?...¿Con la señora haruno? (preguntaba el tratando de no meter mucho ruido para no despertar a su alumna)

señora haruno: si soy yo, ¿Quién es? (preguntaba ella con curiosidad)

kakashi: soy kakashi Hatake, sensei de sakura, su hija

señora haruno: ¿kakashi Hatake?...¿Pasó algo con ella?

kakashi: haber como se lo explico, sobre todo no se altere. su hija… haber como le digo, ella…ella fue, bueno a ella casi… humm...La intentaron violar, pero por suerte yo estaba cerca y lo impedi.

señora haruno: ¿¡como!? Mi niña, ¿como esta le paso algo, la hicieron algo? ¡como me pide que no me altere! (decía ella ya llorando de la preocupación y la desesperación)

kakashi: no se preocupe ella esta en mí casa y se encuentra bien, solo esta con un poco de fiebre que debe de haberse provocado por el shock y ahora esta durmiendo, si no le molesta me gustaría tenerla en mi casa hasta que despierte y se recupere un poco, con gusto yo la iré a dejar a su casa luego, y le pediría que no la presionase haciéndola preguntas o hablandola del tema, en este momento ella necesita toda nuestra ayuda y apoyo (Decía el muy tranquilo, dándole tranquilidad a la pobre madre que solo podía llorar ante la noticia)

señora haruno: esta bien, cuídela mucho, es mejor que descanse con usted por que aquí solo me vería llorar y eso solo la alteraría más. (dijo la madre ya con un poco de tranquilidad)

por una extraña razón el hombre con el que hablaba ahora le inspiraba mucha confianza y ese nombre se le hacia conocido y le traía muchos recuerdos y si el decía que la iba a cuidar ella le creería por muy extraño que resultara.

kakashi: bueno dejando esto aclarado me despido, cuídese y quédese tranquila yo no permitiré que nadie le haga daño a su hija (sin pensar en esto ultimo que dijo se despidio de la señora)

señora haruno: muchas gracias adiós (dijo ella colgando el teléfono, pero por una extraña razón la voz del hombre le llamaba mucho la atención como si lo conociera de antes y lo ultimo que dijo, esa frase y ese nombre, le recordó que lo había escuchado antes)

Sakura empieza a despertar de su corta siesta, y a su mente llegan los recuerdos de aquel hombre que la tocaba, se incorpora y pega un grito al desconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

sakura: ¡aaaaaah! ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ayúdenme, ¡kakashi! (gritaba ella sin control ya llorando ante el recuerdo amargo que dejo aquel sujeto, estos gritos llegan a oídos de kakashi quien corre a verla)

kakashi: ¡Sakura! Tranquila, tranquila ya todo término, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí para protegerte (decía esto abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho)

sakura: kakashi sensei, ¿donde estoy? ( preguntaba ella aun sollozando, pero al ser abrazada con tanta fuerza y ternura de parte de su sensei la tranquilizaba)

kakashi: estas en mi casa, en la calle te desmayaste así que te traje aqui, espero que no te moleste.

sakura: no, no me molesta, pero ¿por que estoy con una camisa?

kakashi: lo siento te quite la chaqueta por que es mi preferida y me dio frío, además pensé que con la camisa estarías mas cómoda, lo siento si te incomode. lo hice sin mirar nada te lo juro (dijo el sin poder evitar el ruborizarse un poco agradeciendo llevar su mascara, para así poder disimular su ruborización)

no le podía decir la verdadera razón por la cual le había sacado su chaqueta, la verdad se la quito por que al ser mas corta y como solo le tapaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura lo ponía muy nervioso, al decir verdad le gustaba pero podia llegar a hacer algo indebido, después de todo era hombre, por eso le puso una de sus camisa ya que eran mas largas y la tapaba mas pero se seguía viendo igual de bien, pero no tan provocativa cómo se veía con su chaqueta.

sakura: no, no importa esto... kakashi sensei me puede soltar, es que me esta apretando mucho

kakashi: lo…lo siento (sakura al notar que su sensei estaba muy nervioso y que su ruborizacion ya era evidente aunque lo escondiera con la mascara, opto por regalarle una sonrisa, esto le tranquilizo.

kakashi: sakura ¿tienes hambre?

sakura: no para nada, no se preocupe kakashi sensei (pero en ese momento un pequeño gruñido suena del estomago de ella, lo cual provoca risa a kakashi)

kakashi: ¿estas segura?, por que parece que tú estomago opina lo contrario, vamos prepare algo (decía el tomando la mano de Sakura para que lo siguiera)

sakura: bueno (respondió ella muy avergonzada y arrepintiéndose por no haber tomado desayuno esa mañana)

Ya en el comedor kakashi le ofrece una silla a sakura, ella muy tímidamente se sienta observando el departamento y nota que era muy bonito, y que para ser el departamento de un hombre estaba muy ordenado.

kakashi: espero que te guste es mi especialidad.

sakura: wow, no sabia que cocinabas kakashi sensei

kakashi: claro que si, si no cocino yo ¿quien lo hara?

sakura: ¿y porque vives solo? es decir, me refiero a que a un hombre como usted le deben de llover las mujeres

kakashi: no soy como todos los hombres, pensándolo bien eres la primera mujer que traigo a mí departamento, no me gusta salir mucho, además no puedo darme tantos lujos ya que tengo que preocuparme más de mi nuevo trabajo y de mis estudiantes, sobretodo de las jovencitas que se andan metiendo en problemas, pero me halaga que pienses que "un hombre como yo", tenga tanto éxito con las chicas

sakura: esto...¿por que no empezamos a comer? (decía ella comenzando a comer sintiendose muy avergonzada por decir ese comentario en voz alta, mientras pensaba que estaba bastante bueno, ya casi terminando, un jueguito de miradas comienza entre ellos, ya al acabar la cena sakura recuerda algo muy importante)

sakura: ¡mi madre! Ella no sabe donde estoy, la debo llamar debe estar muy preocupada (decia ella muy alterada levantándose de la mesa, siendo detenida por la mano de kakashi)

kakashi: no te preocupes yo ya la llame, ella sabe que estas aquí y te dejo que estuvieras un rato hasta que te sientieses mejor siempre y cuando yo te fuera a dejar claro (le dice el muy tranquilo sin pensar en la opinión de ella que queda muy sorprendía ante la noticia)

sakura: bueno, pero déjeme ayudarle en algo (diciendo esto Sakura comienza a recoger los platos siendo interrumpida por las manos de kakashi, que se encontraban en el mismo plato, provocando que estos dos se miraran, pero sakura al ponerse tan nerviosa y dando un paso acelerado hacia atrás tropiezando y haciendo que los platos que tenia casi se le cayeran, pero en un Extraordinario reflejo kakashi la agarra por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo con fuerza y con la otra mano agarrando los platos dejándolos en la mesa, quedando los dos abrazado se miran mutuamente por un tiempo, kakashi comienza a mirar los ojos de Sakura para luego bajar la mirada a los labios de la joven deseando besarlos con pasión sin saber que sakura en ese mismo instante pensaba lo mismo, ella comenzaba a acercarse mas a la cara de su sensei para besar esos labios que tanto miraba con admiración...

...continuara...


End file.
